Sister
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Petit OS mettant en scène Nojiko et Nami à 9 et 7 ans.


_" - Nojiko ! Nojiko !"_

 _Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir à la plage avec mes amis, ma jeune sœur débarqua sur la colline en hurlant. Le reste de la bande grogna en l'entendant arriver, et Jax, le chef de notre groupe m'agrippa par le col._

 _" - Dépêche-toi, pas question qu'elle vienne pourrir notre après-midi !"_

 _Sa réaction ne me surprit pas, mais j'eus tout de même un pincement au cœur en le suivant. Je m retournai quelques instants plus tard en voyant la petite rousse seule, pleurant. Cette image me brisa, mais je devais admettre que Jax avait raison : si elle venait, on pouvait dire adieu à notre après-midi tranquille... Pourquoi ? Parce que Nami avait beau être ma sœur, c'était aussi une catastrophe ambulante : vol à l'étalage, insolence, violence... tout y passait. Et égoïstement, je commençais à saturer de tout ça. Je n'y étais peut-être pas née, mais cette île était ma maison, ses habitants mes amis, mais Nami ne respectait pas tout ça. Elle s'en fichait, comme elle se fichait de causer des ennuis à Belmer, elle qui avait tant fait pour nous. 3 semaines plus tôt, en voulant chaparder comme à son habitude, elle avait accidentellement mis le feu au magasin du père de Jax, qui était maintenant confronté à de gros problème d'argent. J'avais essayé de défendre Nami, mais même moi ne trouvait plus la foi. Elle avait cherché la solitude à laquelle elle était confrontée à présent. Chez nous, nous nous parlions à peine, malgré les tentatives de Belmer pour nous réconcilier. Mais ça me blessait au plus profond de moi de la voir si triste alors qu'elle était âgée d'à peine 7 ans..._

 _La journée touchait à sa fin. Jax m'invita à manger chez lui, aussi passai-je chez moi pour prévenir Belmer, qui m'autorisa à y aller à la seule condition que je me montre plus agréable avec Nami. J'acquiesçai sans trop m'attarder sur le sujet. Sur le trajet me menant chez Jax, mon attention fut attirée par des bruits plaintifs, des pleurs dans la ruelle sombre d'à côté. En m'approchant, je reconnus Nami, affalée contre une porte en bois._

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre Belmer va s'inquiéter."_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _" - Nami ? Eh oh Nami ?! Réponds, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"_

 _J'approchai la main de son visage et elle recula par réflexe, se dévoilant à la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle et un énorme pieu en bois, logé dans son estomac._

 _" - Oh mon Dieu Nami ! C'est quoi tout ce sang !? Bouge pas, je vais chercher le docteur !_

 _\- A... Attends... Il n'est pas là... Je suis allée sonner à sa porte, et personne ne m'a ouvert... Je... je crois qu'il est dans le village voisin pour une urgence..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

 _\- C'est... l'anniversaire... de... Belmer... aujourd'hui, articula-t-elle. C'est pour ça que j'étais venue te chercher ce matin, je voulais lui acheter le T-shirt qu'elle avait vu dans le magasin du père de Jax, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'y suis entrée la première fois... Il a encore des choses dans la réserve, alors je voulais savoir si toi, tu voulais bien lui demander s'il avait encore ce T-shirt et l'acheter avec mon argent, pour avoir quelque chose à offrir à Belmer..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Nami ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!_

 _\- Ce matin, tu es partie sans même me regarder, et quand on est chez nous, tu me parles même pas... Mais je sais pourquoi, je sais que si je ne volais pas comme ça, on n'aurait pas de problème et je pourrais venir avec vous à la plage sans causer d'ennui... Mais je voulais vraiment faire un cadeau à Belmer, alors je suis entrée dans la réserve, j'avais l'intention de prendre le T-shirt et de laisser l'argent, mais quand je me suis approchée d'une caisse, j'ai entendu le bruit d'une balle et... la caisse a explosé. Les bouts de bois ont volé partout et un a atterri dans mon ventre... Je suis désolée Nojiko, pour tous les prob..._

 _\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui suis désolée, tu es ma petite sœur, j'aurais dû dire à Jax d'aller au Diable, j'aurais dû rester avec toi ! Accroche-toi !"_

 _Je courus dans toute la ville, hurlant et frappant à toutes les portes. Une fois que le village fut au courant de la situation, je me ruai à la maison et prévins Belmer._

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, Nami pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital, avec un gros bandage sur le ventre, et nous devînmes plus proches que jamais. Tous mes anciens amis m'avaient tourné le dos, mais tant pis, ça en valait la peine !_

* * *

Pourquoi je repensai à ça ? Alors que ma sœur adorée était en train de se faire ruer de coups par mon ancien meilleur ami, 8 ans plus tard. Parce que tout prenait sens maintenant. A l'époque, personne ne s'était focalisé sur la raison de l'explosion de cette caisse en bois, moi-même, j'avais fini par oublier. Mais là, sur le bord de la route où, paralysée, je regardai ma sœur se faire frapper et insulter pour avoir pactisé avec Arlong, je compris. L'explosion n'avait rien d'un accident. C'était Jax. En voyant Nami, il avait pris le pistolet de son père et tiré sur Nami pour l'empêcher de voler à nouveau. Sauf qu'il avait raté son coup et touché la boite à la place. Et il avait failli tuer ma sœur. Et il allait le payer. Je pris un morceau de bois sur le sol et heurtai son crâne avec. Je tendis ensuite une main à ma sœur sur le sol.

" - Même si toi et moi, on est différentes, tu es ma sœur, et je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à ma sœur."

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans le petit rectangle en-dessous ;)**

 **Kisses - DW.**


End file.
